


Looking for story!!! Please help!!!!

by Eleanor_Rigby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Rigby/pseuds/Eleanor_Rigby
Summary: Hi all! I need help finding a story, it’s about rey and Ben being married and Leia meeting Ben for brunch once a week to reconnect!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9





	Looking for story!!! Please help!!!!

Please help and suggestions would be so appreciated! I love this story so much and can’t find it anywhere❤️

A little more info, Rey is pregnant and Ben is a professor and it is a completed story. Han doesn’t make an appearance.


End file.
